otherfaithfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Fairy
Western Fairy, also called The West or Westernlands, is the land the gods and spirits of the Otherfaith inhabit. Mythically, Western Fairy is created when the Clarene takes a ‘rod of man’ (iron spear) and ‘root of faery’ (sapling or tree root from a hawthorne or oak tree) and thrust them together. In other stories she combines them with her own heart.'the Founding of the West' by Aine Llewelly on AO3'the Ophelia & the Clarene' by Aine Llewellyn on AO3 Within the Otherfaith the West is called a sister world and resides closer to humanity than other mythological landscapes. It is considered by some practitioners to be a jumping point to other spiritual landscapes. Western Fairy has a variety of unique landscapes and layers. They can be roughly divided into wilderness, rural, and urban locations. Certain landscapes or sections of the world belong to specific gods and spirits. Western Fairy can be tied energetically to Seattle, WA USA, New York, NY USA, and the expansive region of Appalachia. Role in Mythology The West is the setting that Otherfaith stories occur in. A definite location is not always specified. Other People are encouraged to use the West as a setting for their own stories and for any religious roleplays they may write. The creation of the West that is illustrated in Otherfaith mythology is the closest approximation Other People have to traditional creation mythshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creation_myth. The creation and development of the West is chronicled in the many Seasons of Otherfaith story. Role in Spiritual Life Specific Locations When adding new locations, please add a footnote to the relevant story or blog post detailing the location. If you are unsure how to add a footnote, simple provide a link in the main description and it will be coded later. Bereafian Desert With the Sienna Sierra, The desert comprises the Bereafian. The Bereafian Desert is a single plane of sandless honey-colored stone. At time it may appear to stretch infinitely flat beneath a sky of some sort. At other times, a wanderer may find pools of clear water, rivers, or rock formation other than flat. The most prominent is the Sienna Sierra.From the dot wiki, contributed by Faemon City Library Tied to Book Keepers, the City Library holds all the literary knowledge in the West. Small libraries may be found in other stories, but the City Library is an entity unto itself. The Book Keepers that operate it prefer to remain within its walls, organizing the books and building knowledge.'5169814 to Epiphany' by Aine Llewllyn on AO3 The Gate Created by the Clarene when she shoves the ‘rod of man’ and ‘root of fairy’ together, the Gate delineates the West from the rest of the universe. It is guarded by either the Black or Mirror Lions.'on the Clarene and Her Creatures' by Aine Llewellyn on AO3 The Gate resembles black metal that grows plant-like vines and blossoms. The Gate is bordered by the Clarenes Orchard, said to slaughter any who come to the West through ill-gotten means.'The Bone Box' by Aine Llewelly on AO3 Whether it is closed or open represents the West's relation to the universe.'Ava at the Gate' by Aine Llewellyn at AO3 Isle of Women Also called the Isle of Math or Isle of Mathematics. The isle is found in the West's ocean and is populated entirely by female spirits.'Corliss & the Sea' by Aine Llewellyn on AO3 They focus primarily only mathematics and rarely leave. Preeminent spirits of math within the Otherfaith study there. The Kitchen The Kitchen is the Clarene’s place of cooking and experimentation. It is associated with the hearth and domesticity in some aspects. In others it is tied to scientific progress and exploitation. The Kitchen refers to a variety of the Clarene’s spaces rather than one individual locale. Lakehouse The Lakehouse is an area of healing tied to the Ophelia. It is characterized by a clear lake, waterfalls, and forests free of danger. The cabin that rests at the lakeside is meant to facilitate introspection and relaxation. It appears in stories of trauma and recovery. The Orchard Another realm of the Clarene's, the Orchard is where the majority of produce in the West originates. Residents of Western Fairy must spend time in the Orchard tending the fields before living in the West. As such, it represents commitment.'The Marriage of Othani' by Aine Llewellyn on AO3 It is also the first trial visitors face when in Western Fairy, as the flora and fauna within is dangerous. The River Considered the body of the Ophelia, the River stretches through the entirety of the West. It is associated with journey and transport. The River is the main access point to locales tied to the Ophelia. It is represents the Ophelia’s domains of time, fate, and memory. The River is used to remake spirits or heal wounds.'in June, to December' by Aine Llewellyn on AO3 School of Eight Initiates The School of Eight Initiates is where spirits are taught about their specific Courts. It is meant to house spirits until they are ready to join the wider West. It is utilized for more stereotypical ‘school’ stories. A variety of challenges and trials take place at the school, and its environment serves to establish larger networks in the West. It can be useful to the People as a way to conceptualize any training they undergo when taking initiation to a god. Sienna Sierra Alternatively the Sierra Sienna. The Sienna Sierra is a rock formation in the Bereafian Desert. They appear in the distance as a mountain range made of red brick and grey cement mortar. Some parts of the ranger retain crenellation or flat tops as though constructed. Others appear weathered into a more organic line. At some times, the walls form a labyrinthine or maze-lize architecture. The red bricks often occupy a space between the Bereafian Desert and the City or Red Mansion. Temple of the Fathers Also called North-South or the Tesseract.'Polarity' by Faemoic on AO3 The Temple of the Fathers was created by the Clarene to house a group of elvish spirits living in the West. The elves worship a different group of gods (not the Four Gods). Though they are not often seen in Otherfaith myths, some spirits have connections to the Temple. The Temple itself is associated with pleasure and escape. The Wastes The Wastes are a toxic, polluted portion of the West where waste from the cities and cultivated lands is dumped. It is presided over by the Ophelia and decay spirits. The land is bog-like. Spirits are sometimes bound to the Wastes as punishment. Other spirits serve under the Ophelia to help clean and maintain the Wastes, else they get out of hand. Spirits that thrive in the Wastes are largely hostile and/or unsafe for humans. Wintertime Also called the Winterlands. The Wintertime is blanketed in snow, with the most notable landmarks being sparse cabins. It is accessed through caves with underground lakes or the River. The Wintertime represents death and trial. Spirits are sent to the Wintertime to learn conflict resolution and resilience, though some spirits utilize the space for solitude and peace. References